Saving His Buddy
by Animalover48
Summary: When Cory finds Shawn getting bullied by a bunch of guys, he comes in and saves him. He also helps Shawn realize how much he is loved and wanted. A cute bromance one-shot.


**Hey guys, I just got into Boy Meets World and I love it and Shawn is my favorite character and I love his relationship with Cory. Anyway hope you like my story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Boy Meets World just my OCs.**

Shawn Hunter never thought he would get bullied, but a week ago the school bully Frank Johnson and his gang decided that Shawn would be their new target to bully.

One day, Shawn is walking down the hall trying to find Cory and trying avoid running into Frank. He wants to tell Cory about bullying and see if he has any ideas on how to deal with it. Sadly, as he is walking Frank finds him. Frank is a large guy about 6 feet tall with short brunette hair and big strong muscles.

"Hey, Hunter! Think you can avoid me?" Frank yells walking over to Shawn.

"_Dang it!" _Shawn thinks to himself. "Look Frank, just leave me alone I don't want any trouble." Shawn says.

"NOBODAY TALKS BACK TO FRANK JOHNSON!"

Franks grabs Shawn by the collar of his black leather jacket and shoves him against the locker. Shawn tries to fight back but can't since Frank is too strong. Frank yells, "You're pathetic Shawn Hunter! No one cares or likes you! Not even Cory Matthews, he's not really your friend! You might as well kill yourself!" Shawn is trying to hold the tears in but can't, not after that hurt comment. Shawn lets the tears stream down his face, Frank and his gang starts laughing at that. "Gosh Hunter, you are pathetic and also weak, crying like a little baby. Come on guys lets beat him up." Frank announces and drops Shawn to the ground and him and his friends' crowd around him and start kicking him.

Meanwhile, Cory is walking down desperately trying to find Shawn; he's been really worried about him. Since the beginning of the week he's barely talked or seen him and every time he goes to his house, he's never there. Cory jerks out of his thoughts when he hears Topanga say,

"Hey babe, you ok?"

"No, I'm really worried about Shawn. I've barely seen him at all this week."

"Do you think he skipped school this week?"

"No, I've seen him but he always seems to be avoiding me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I've had it! I'm going to find Shawn and talk to him whether he likes it or not!"

Cory jerks out of his conversation with Topanga when he hears screaming coming from down the hall. Cory and Topanga run down the hall and find a bunch of guys picking on a student. Cory's eyes get wide when he sees who the student is, Shawn! Cory notices the tears running down Shawn's face and he hears the guys saying, "Pathetic, Loser, and Wimpy!" Everyone thinks Cory is the kind of guy to get a teacher if he sees someone getting bullied, but not when it's Shawn, his best friend, his brother, his soul mate. He knows what he has to do.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Cory yells.

"Why do you care? He's pathetic and a worthless piece crap" Frank asks now facing Cory.

"HOW DARE YOU! NOBODY CALLS MY BROTHER THAT!" Cory screams gritting his teeth.

Cory draws attention to a large crowd; everybody eyes get wide and some of them have their jaws drop including Topanga who is getting scared. Nobody, not even Topanga ever saw Cory like that.

Cory marches over to Frank and punches him in the face making him fall backwards. Frank is about to get up when Cory jumps on him and starts slapping across the face. Frank pushes and is about to get up but then Cory starts kicking him just like he did to Shawn. After a few kicks, he jumps on Frank, grabs his collar, and threatens

"If I ever see you picking on him again, you'll be sorry! Got it!"

"But- Frank protests.

"I said got it!" Cory says holding his collar even tighter.

"Yes!" Frank screams getting terrified.

Cory gets off the Frank and he and his gang run away from Cory now frighten of him. Everyone then cheers for Cory but he doesn't like it. He asks everyone to stop and go away and they listen to him. After everyone left, Cory looks down to see Shawn crouched down, hugging his legs together, and sobbing. Cory couldn't believe how badly Frank and his gang bullied him.

"Hey buddy, its ok." Cory comforts putting an arm around Shawn's shoulder.

"N-No i-its n-not C-Cor." Shawn sobs.

"Yes it is Shawnee. Those guys are jerks for what they did to you."

"But this has been going on all week. They're right Cory, I am worthless and weak, and nobody cares or likes me. I'm a pathetic loser and a failure at life."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! SHAWN PATRICK HUNTER! YOU ARE MY BEST BUDDY, MY BROTHER, AND MY SOUL MATE! I CARE AND LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHNG!

"Even more than Topanga?"

"Between you and I, yes."

"Thanks Cor, I'm so lucky to have a great friend like you."

"You're welcome, Shawnee but promise me that you will never let anyone bring you down like that."

"I promise."

The two hug each other and Cory gives Shawn and quick kiss on the forehead. They both are lucky to have each other as friends.

**The End! I hope you guys like it and I know maybe I made Cory unlike his character on the show but I wanted show him as a strong and brave person. **

**Also, I will be starting another Boy Meets World story. It's going to be a Shawn angst story if you guys are interested in it. **


End file.
